heatherstvfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather Chandler
Heather Chandler was one of the main protagonists on the first season of Heathers. She is the heavyset leader of the popular ‘Heathers’ clique at Westerburg High. She is portrayed by Melanie Field. Biography Growing up, Heather Chandler lived next door to Betty Finn and was initially good friends with her. (Pilot) At Westerburg High School, Heather Chandler is the leader of the most popular clique, The Heathers, who keep "order" with a controlled chaos of social media posts and in person confrontations. Heather took Veronica Sawyer to an art exhibition party where she vowed to ruin Veronica's social life after Veronica embarrassed then insulted her in front of Amita, an extremely popular and influential guest at the party. Later that night, JD and Veronica snuck into Heather's house to play a prank on her. The prank backfired, resulting in Heather's accidental death. JD and Veronica decide to cover their tracks by framing Heather's death as a suicide. Unknown to them however, Heather survived. (Pilot) Relishing the attention that her fake suicide has given her, Heather decided to 'stay dead' for a while until an appropriate time for her to re-emerge as the 'face of suicide'. During this period, she used the botched prank as leverage to blackmail Veronica and JD into doing her bidding. She later reunited with Heather Duke and Heather McNamara before gatecrashing Betty's Heather Chandler memorial party to reveal her grand return. This caused the Heathers to take pack their place at the top of the social hierarchy, but not before Heather Chandler kicked Heather McNamara out of the group for betraying the Heathers by attempting to befriend Betty in Heather Chandler's absence. Unbeknownst to her, this was the final straw for Heather McNamara, who had been experiencing a long period of suffering and therefore committed suicide shortly after being kicked out of the Heathers. (She's Going to Cry) Having returned to Westerburg, Heather launched a suicide awareness campaign and forced her friends to play along, including new student Lizzy Jackson who Heather had decided to take under her wing. Part of her campaign included auditioning for the school musical, where she was met by unexpected competition from Lizzy. (Date Rapes and AIDS Jokes) Losing the lead role in the musical to Lizzy caused a strain on Heather and Lizzy's friendship. Consequently, Heather Chandler enlisted Heather Duke's help to ruin Lizzy's reputation. Meanwhile, Heather tried to double down on her suicide campaign, only to have her brand tarnished by the undignified suicide attempt of poor, unpopular Brianna 'Trailer' Parker. (Our Love is God) After Heather Duke's failed attempts to get rid of Lizzy, Heather Chandler turns to JD for help. JD successfully plants a firearm on Lizzy as she passes the school's security, and she is expelled from Westerburg. (Reindeer Games) Heather Chandler and Heather Duke spar over control of the hearts and minds of Westerburg. Heather Duke refashions the boring school news outlet into a hit machine that tears down Heather Chandler's reputation. (Hot Probs) Ousted from power, Heather decided to swallow her pride and do the unthinkable: apologize to everyone she had wronged and spend time among the less popular at Westerburg. This included making peace with Trailer Parker, who she took out to dinner in honour of Heather McNamara's birthday. Her attempts to become a better person are cut short when she unexpectedly found out from Trailer about a skeleton in Heather Duke's closet which she could use regain her popularity. (Do I Look Like Mother Teresa?) Heather Chandler, Heather Duke and Veronica got locked together in a classroom during Westerburg's active shooter drill and end up sorting through some of their issues, finally seeming like friends again. (Call Us When the Shuttle Lands) With prom looming around the corner, JD pitted Heather Chandler against Heather Duke in the race to be crowned prom queen. (I'm a No-Rust-Build-up Man Myself) With prom in full swing, Heather attempted to make the night about her. Betty's sudden return from military school appeared to threaten this, but Heather soon realised that the two of them could stand to achieve more aligned together than against each other and extended a hand of friendship to Betty. The night became more problematic, however, when the faculty deemed Heather's mid prom costume change to be inappropriate. Heather and her teachers were still arguing in the school parking lot about the suitability of her dress when Veronica detonated JD's bomb and blew up the school. Consequently, Heather and the faculty were the only survivors of the night. (Are We Going to Prom or Hell?) Personality Heather Chandler can be fairly mean spirited, having discovered that the best way to become popular is not to have people like you but to have them fear you. Physical Appearance Heather Chandler is a plus-size, body positive young woman. This is reflected in her loud, aggressive and figure-flaunting style. Her fashion sense is somewhat wacky and over-the-top, consisting of sparkly and flamboyant clothes that are quirky and outrageous. She mainly dresses in various shades of reds and pinks, mixed with black and gray tones. She has short, black hair which she occasionally has dyed to have a red streak. Appearances Quotes }} Trivia *She has 245,000 followers, several of whom she claims write for blogs in New York and LA. (Pilot) *As a child she competed in, and won, numerous beauty pageants. (Reindeer Games) *She has a personalised Ohio license plate that reads "DONT". (Do I Look Like Mother Teresa?) Gallery Chandler_Insta3.jpg S01E01_Pilot_Still_11.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_05.jpg Ep7 hbo nordic.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Heathers Category:Season One Category:Season One Survivors Category:Westerburg Students